


Dogs Don't Talk.

by Grenoelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ending, Bestiality, Bookends, Breeding, Dehumanization, Exponential Darkfic, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Minific, Misgendering, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenoelle/pseuds/Grenoelle
Summary: [Spoilers in the tags!] Dave's guardian sells him off to be "married" and bound to an alpha. If that wasn't terrible enough, the alpha in question is the dog of one of his best friends.And it just goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Becquerel/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dogs Don't Talk.

**Author's Note:**

> This minific is inspired by (and is a semi-sequel to) my good friend Sunny's thread. Please treat this link as a fic tagged "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings".  
> https://twitter.com/LPSB_No_Honor/status/1324848288718376961

His owner doesn’t need to say it out loud. Dave knows what’s expected of him now.

Dave is relegated to the backseat of his owner’s jeep with his alpha. To his horror, Bec doesn’t seem to tire of him. Anytime he fights against the alpha dog, the old man snaps at him to behave. So he’s forced to lay splayed, to feel every bump of the road as Bec fucks relentlessly into him. It’s been like this since the wedding. It was constant at the reception, constant in the hotel room, constant in all he can remember of his attempts at sleep. He feels so sick and full. 

Jade, his owner’s granddaughter and one of his best friends in the whole world before he presented, sits up front in the passenger seat. Though she’s been no help yet, she’s the best hope he has. He tries getting her attention or at least meeting her gaze, but she doesn’t look at him the same.

“Aww, do you like your new wife?” She playfully asks Bec. Bec barks back and increases the intensity of his thrusts. The knot inside Dave *hurts,* and the omega’s forced to wonder if it will ever be something he gets used to. He opens his mouth, trying to croak out her name, but nothing comes out. “Hehe, you’ll have puppies in no time, won’t you?”

Puppies. He had tried to avoid thinking of that inevitability. Mr. Harley might be the type to pay good money for his hunting dog’s onahole, but what Bro got was more than just “good money”. It was never work again money, send your little bro off to mated to a dog and never look back money.

Dave squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to sob out again. He fails. Tears fall and his alpha just licks them up as though to mock him. Bec lets up his fucking for none of the near hour trip. Needless to say, the ride’s exhausting. 

Now, Dave has been to Jade’s house before. That just makes it all the more humiliating to be walked in on a leash by his dear friend’s grandpa. Seeing things from this angle on all-fours is odd. Everything looks bigger. He feels more vulnerable than ever, even before Mr. Harley lays him on his back on the living room carpet and slowly pulls away every decorative piece of clothing left intact on Dave’s body. The omega shivers and closes his eyes.

“Jade, come here before you get to your room. You’ve never seen an omega up close like this, that right?”

Dave hears her skip over. Mr. Harley spreads his legs out. “This young bitch was a virgin before the ceremony, so she hasn’t had a chance to adapt yet. I want you to take note.” Mr. Harley’s thumb prods at Dave’s pussy, eliciting a yelp. “You see that? She’s been pushed into a pseudo-heat, so she’ll be swollen and wet like this for a few days. Once she gets accustomed to her mate, she’ll go back to regular heat cycles in sync with her partner.” 

“I know how omegas work,” Jade complains. “This is boring.” Dave wonders, even as Jade must surely be blankly watching her grandpa touch him, if any part of her objects to the “she”. Is it really possible for everyone he ever knew to intentionally forget who he was? Even if all they had was pity, it’d be better than this.

“Now, now! The adjustment period is a very important time for her. Establishing hierarchy and breaking her in properly is going to be vital to keeping her and Bec happy. You don’t have to do it today, but you’ll need to make sure she understands she is the ultimate omega of the family, understand?”

“Yes, Grandpa.” Jade sighs. “I’ll make sure.”

“Good girl. You can go ahead now.” Dave hears her run off, and almost breaths out in relief. Mr. Harley doesn’t give him the chance, though. His fingers rub at Dave’s pussy with more vigor, until the slick slides out thicker and Dave finally lets out a little moan. “Attagirl, little Davey.” Two fingers plunge into him, then a third, making Dave feel so uncomfortably full again. The old man thrusts his thick fingers until Dave cums, then leaves him alone there.

Bec’s happy to take their owner’s sloppy seconds.

At the very least, Dave discovers that evening that he has his own kennel. He stays in it as much as he can, far preferring the cramped, awkward space where he’s left alone to getting jumped constantly.

The next day he manages to stay undisturbed in the kennel. He’s given the same food as Bec, but he doesn’t touch it. Dave’s used to not eating, thank god, but eventually he knows he’ll have to give in.

The day after that is a Monday. Jade goes to school. Mr. Harley grabs Dave by his collar and drags him out of the kennel to receive Bec’s “attention”. He watches from the couch the whole time. When it’s over, his owner says something to Dave, something that reminds the little preteen that they know he’s human and simply chose to ignore it.

“Our vet’s coming by next week. I want you pregnant by then.“

Dave opens his mouth. No words come out. It’s probably better that way. Mr. Harley makes sure to make Dave cum on his fingers again, and then he’s left alone for a while.

He’s dragged back out of his kennel by Jade when she gets home. Jade straddles him and humps his pussy until she cums in her panties. 

It’s not much, but Dave stays in his kennel as often as he can get away with. When he comes out, it’s inevitable that Bec pounces him.

Once Dave starts showing, he gets less sleep. Not just from the stress. Some nights, his owner pulls him from his kennel and asks obscene things of him. Dave obliges. He doesn’t have a choice, but he tells himself that the alpha man’s cock is so much better than a dog’s. And maybe, god, maybe, if he makes the man happy enough he won’t have to be bound to Bec. He does what Mr. Harley says and more, he rides the man’s cock with vigor, he kisses his neck, he lies back like a good boy and whines cute when his nipples are pinched and he’s covered in bites that’d never be mistaken for a dog’s. So far, it’s gotten him nowhere, just like Jade, but he won’t stop trying.

He has five puppies. They’re more dog than human and get sold off quick.

He gets pregnant again.

Four more puppies.

He misses Bro. He misses his friends. He misses being a human. At fourteen years old he can’t understand why his life would be cut short like this.

He gets pregnant again.

Five more puppies.

He sees his old friends again. Rose doesn’t look at him. She pets his head when he tried to get her attention, but that’s it. John is better. John still calls him a boy, and “Dave” instead of the cutesy nicknames Jade and his owner make up for him. John kneels down and talks to Dave like a person, even though Dave can’t speak back.

In the evening, John and Dave find themselves alone together, and John says he’s gonna get Dave out. But he heard how much they paid for Dave too, and he wants to know if an omega like his best friend really is worth it. Dave understands. He lays back on the floor and spreads his naked legs like he’s been taught. John follows him down and explores Dave’s omega pussy with his fingers for a while. A younger alpha like John fits in Dave nicely, not as painfully as others. Dave doesn’t enjoy it. But he sure acts like he does, moves his hips and whimpers and moans and grips John tight until his friend cums into his slutty cunt.

John promises Dave will be okay. John promises he’ll get Dave out.

John leaves as normal the next day, and nothing happens.

He gets pregnant again.

Two more puppies.

Dave wants to die. He steals scraps of paper and old pens and stashes them away in the only place that’s his. At night, he dares to risk five minutes of drawing on the awfully textured floor of his kennel. It isn’t enough.

He gets pregnant again.

Dave tries to make an accident, but it fails.

Four more puppies.

He gets pregnant again.

Four more puppies.

Dave tries to kill himself with a kitchen knife, but he’s too much of a coward. He ends up hiding it in his kennel too. 

Jade calls Dave into her room and tries her toys on him. He’s there for hours. She makes him sleep in there. He misses the kennel. The next day, she joins in when Bec mounts him.

He gets pregnant again.

Five more puppies.

Dave stabs his owner in his sleep and it doesn’t kill him. He beats Dave, slaps him, kicks him, before calling an ambulance. 

Jade convinces her Grandpa to sell him and find a different omega for Bec now. He’s both glad and afraid. Will he just be mated to another dog, further away from anyone who knew him before? Or will things be the tiniest bit better?

But though only sixteen and with high-selling pups, the new history of violence turns all buyers away.

He gets pregnant again.

Jade says there’s a buyer, suddenly. Dave wonders if that’s even the truth. He imagines being dumped in the woods, or shot out in the countryside now that nobody wants him anymore. Those are very real fates for some omegas. Maybe death would be a mercy.

It’s true, though. He is led into a nice house, and his collar is handed off. Dave keeps his head down. He doesn’t look at the new owner. He doesn’t even register the words said, the voices. He does notice a smell- familiar but also so distant- but he doesn’t think on it long. Eventually, the transaction is done. Jade leaves. Dave’s new owner bends down to take off his collar, and Dave finally looks up to see a familiar face.

He could scream, but instead...

“Brhh… Brh-Brhh-” His throat burns. The ability to speak doesn't come easy anymore, years later. Dave swallows and tries again, “Bru… Bro..?”

“Welcome home,“ Dave’s guardian greets him with a gentle smile.

It’s… not right. Dave wants to be happy. He thought he would be happy. God, he *should* be happy, but it’s *wrong.* Bro sold him off to get mated by a dog. Even now, not all of the fight’s been beat out of him. Even now, nearly three years later, he still holds a stony, bitter resentment.

“Just kill me,” Dave snarls, no, roughly pleads. Bro’s smile fades away. Yeah. Dave knew it was fake. There was no way his Bro would ever change that dramatically. Dave opens his mouth again, ready to let out something snarky and reminiscent of his old self. Bro cuts him off, though, silencing him forever with one sharp, simple statement.

“Hey- dogs don’t talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the read as much as one can enjoy an intentionally uncomfortable work. Please do leave feedback if you have the time. Feel free to make specific oneshot minific requests too! I am always looking for encouragement & inspiration to write.


End file.
